puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Kroffat
|weight= |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place =Mantouage, Ontario, Canada |resides=Edmonton, Alberta |billed=Montreal, Quebec |trainer=Mr. Hito |debut= 1983 |retired= }} Philip Lafon (born September 16, 1961) is a Canadian professional wrestler also known as Dan Kroffat (taking this name from the original Dan Kroffat) in Japan, Montreal and Extreme Championship Wrestling, Phil Lafleur in Stampede Wrestling, Phil Lafon in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and Rocky Venturo in Pacific Northwest Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Early career Lafon was discovered at a local gym in Canada by Davey Boy Smith and The Dynamite Kid, and was subsequently trained in the Hart Dungeon. In the Dungeon, he was trained by Mr. Hito. He spent two years in Stu Hart's Stampede Wrestling before leaving to work as Rene Rougeau in the Maritimes. During this time, he met The Cuban Assassin, who helped him get booked in Japan. Team with Doug Furnas Kroffat was a longtime mainstay of All Japan Pro Wrestling with tag team partner Doug Furnas as the Can-Am Express. The two men were paired together by Giant Baba. It was there, that they had some of the most memorable tag team matches of the 1990s, including one match on May 25, 1992 with Kenta Kobashi and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi which received five stars from the Wrestling Observer Newsletter. The match is memorable for having one of the loudest crowds in pro wrestling history. With Furnas, Kroffat would win the All Asia Tag Team Championship a record five times defeating the likes of Footloose, The British Bruisers, The Patriot and The Eagle, Joel Deaton and Billy Black.http://www.puroresucentral.com/AJTitle-AllAsia.html As a singles wrestler, Kroffat also won the World Junior Heavyweight Championship on two occasions.http://www.puroresucentral.com/AJTitle-JrHeavy.html The duo joined Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in late 1996, having a series of matches against Sabu and Rob Van Dam. A few months later, both men made their World Wrestling Federation (WWF) debuts on November 17 at the Survivor Series pay-per-view. as faces. After failing to win the Tag Team Titles the duo began a slow heel turn and developed an anti American wrestle fan gimmick similar to that of The Hart Foundation. A few months into his WWF run, he was in a car crash. He returned in the fall of 1997 as full fledged heels most notably as a part of Team Canada at Survivor Series 1997 before he and Furnas were sent back to ECW and on January 7, 1998 HardcoreTV, LaFon, Doug Furnas, Rob Van Dam and Sabu lost to Al Snow, Taz, The Sandman and Tommy Dreamer. Lafon and Furnas formed a stable of "invaders" from the WWF with Lance Wright, Brakkus and Droz. They won the ECW World Tag Team Championship from The Full Blooded Italians on December 5. Their reign would not last long, however, as they went on to lose the belts to Chris Candido and Lance Storm the next day. Prior to the team's tag team title success LaFon had made an unsuccessful attempt to dethrone ECW Champion Shane Douglas in singles competition. ECW (1996-1998) The duo joined Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) in late 1996, having a series of matches against Sabu and Rob Van Dam. at Fright Fight '97, Lafon and Furnas were defeated by Shane Douglas and Chris Candido. at Holiday Hell 97, The Sandman, Tommy Dreamer, Al Snow and Taz defeated Lafon, Rob Van Dam, Sabu and Doug Furnas. They won the ECW World Tag Team Championship from The Full Blooded Italians on December 5. Their reign would not last long, however, as they went on to lose the belts to Chris Candido and Lance Storm the next day. Prior to the team's tag team title success LaFon had made an unsuccessful attempt to dethrone ECW Champion Shane Douglas in singles competition. Monster Pro Wrestling Lafond still is involved in wrestling today as the Head Trainer of Monster Pro Wrestling (MPW) in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada. On March 6, 2010 in Edmonton, he returned to the ring to compete with MPW after five years of being in retirement, due to nagging knee and shoulder injuries. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Sitout powerbomb *'Signature Moves' **''Canadian Rocky Buster'' (Rolling fireman's carry slam) **Cobra clutch, sometimes transitioned into a suplex **Diving senton **Diving splash **Reverse DDT **Reverse superplexhttp://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/series96review2.htm **Thrust kick **''Tiger Driver'' (Sitout double underhook powerbomb) Personal life Lafond was raised in Montreal, Quebec, Canada, but left home at age 19 in pursuit of a girl. Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*All Asia Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Doug Furnas :*World Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Doug Furnas *'Lutte Internationale' :*Canadian International Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Tom Zenk (1) and Armand Rougeau (1) *'Universal Wrestling Association' :*UWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Doug Furnas *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Sam Fatu :*WWC Caribbean Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Bobby Jaggers *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1992) with Doug Furnas vs. Kenta Kobashi and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi, Sendai, May 25 :*Match of the Year (1992) with Doug Furnas vs. Kenta Kobashi and Tsuyoshi Kikuchi, Sendai, May 25 :*Most Underrated Wrestler (1989) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:AJPW Roster